


Plan Z

by phoenixwriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Just the kids' mental health, Kidnapping, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Nathalie Sancoeur, hawknath, no one is really hurt, temporary injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwriting/pseuds/phoenixwriting
Summary: Hawkmoth fake-kidnapping Nathalie to finally get the Miraculous. Seems foolproof.Basically some angsty Hawknath for y'all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 106
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back!
> 
> I actually got this idea from a Tumblr post like a year ago and I'm too much of a mess to have written it earlier oops.
> 
> Warning: There's some blood/injury, but since Nathalie is akumatized she isn't really hurt. If you're uncomfortable with violence, please don't read. I love you! <3

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Gabriel Agreste asked his assistant.

“I would do anything for you, sir,” Nathalie replied gazing softly into his eyes.

He nodded. “I'll inform Lila Rossi in case we need her assistance.”

Fishing the phone out of his back pocket he dialed the Italian girl's number.  
Usually, he'd prefer this conversation to be held in the usual park, but his security systems should encrypt sufficiently.

“Yes, Mr. Agreste?” Lila's voice echoed from the speaker.

“Go to Montparnasse tower and turn on the news. I may require Volpina.” Gabriel looked over to Nathalie, who was listening as well, but just stared at the phone.

“Of course, sir.”

He hung up.

  
Only yesterday, Nathalie suggested the idea and today they were already executing the plan.

At first, he thought she was joking, she couldn't be willing to risk herself like that.   
But she was serious. She was certain.

It was a great plan, but he insisted to take precautions.   
Hawkmoth would akumatize Nathalie, so she couldn't get hurt if something went wrong.

In the lair, Hawkmoth corrupted the butterfly with dark magic, letting it rest in his palm.   
Then he turned his attention to the woman behind him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I want to help you.” Nathalie strode forward.

He had contemplated the place of the Akuma for hours. It needed to be close to her body for the strongest effect. Using the tablet like for Catalyst and letting it be safe in the mansion was too far. And taking it into the battle was too dangerous.

Gabriel had then remembered a necklace Nathalie had always worn, kept hidden under the ever-present turtleneck.

He had last seen it about 5 years ago, but he was sure she would still have it.

Hawkmoth ran his gloved hand across her jaw, tracing a line to her neck where the red collar started. He gazed at Nathalie, waiting for consent to continue. He couldn't be too safe, touching a woman like this.

She nodded slightly and he tucked at the front pulling the stretch fabric down to her collarbones in a careful movement, his fingertips brushing her skin only slightly. Still, it made her shiver.

Taking the small, silver necklace in his hand, he held the Akuma close, letting it absorb and darken the metal.

“Nathalie. It's unknown to me what I have done to deserve someone like you by my side. Your support, your care, your willingness I treasure. I'm giving you all the power I have to enhance your strength and make you nearly invulnerable. I couldn't stand seeing you getting hurt in this.”

Nathalie closed her eyes with a smirk and purple bubbles washed over her. Energy radiated through her body stronger than the ones from her Catalyst form. Gabriel seemed to have put all his effort in, sharing his own power with her.

As the transformation finished there stood...well, Nathalie.

She hadn't changed a bit, for not raising any suspicions.

Her eyes were a little brighter, he could swear, and the red streak was glowing in the dim lair. All the magic _had_ to go somewhere.

Hawkmoth held his hand up. “Hit me as hard as you can.”

Nathalie balled her left hand to a fist and hit his open palm, causing him to stumble backward.

“Good,” he sounded satisfied, “now give me your hand.”

She let her hand rest in his, while his other one pulled up her sleeve.  
Nathalie winched as he pulled the sword out of his cane's sheath.

“Do you trust me?” Hawkmoth lowered his voice, gazing into her sparkling eyes.

“Always,” Nathalie whispered.

The blade came to rest a few inches above her wrist.

Cold metal tickled her skin, then Hawkmoth slid it across the flesh, making Nathalie hiss at the pain.He didn't dare to use much pressure in case the akumatization had failed its intended purpose.

“Did that hurt?” he looked down to her, worry written over his face. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

“Only a little. I'm fine,” she smiled slightly. She was used much worse from the peacock Miraculous.

The incision started closing about half a minute after being cut, stopping the light flow of red that had made its way to the floor in the meantime.  
Hawkmoth ran his thumb across her blood stained skin, getting no painful reaction. It had healed.

Just like it was planned.

“We need to get the car ready,” he ordered Nathalie before detransforming.

-

Shortly after, they arrived in a parking lot near Montparnasse Tower.   
Better to have the Agreste-Benz out of view.

Together they walked inside, almost unnoticed. Mainly because Gabriel wore a large hoodie and sunglasses. He despised the look.

Nathalie was still struggling with getting accustomed to the power – claiming it felt like wearing four miraculous at the same time – but with Gabriel's subtle support, they made their way up to the 37th floor.

In an empty office owned by the Gabriel brand, he transformed.

“I wish I didn't have to involve you in any of this.” He grabbed the much smaller woman's cheek. “If this were to fail, if you got hurt in the combat, I could never forgive myself.”

Nathalie stretched upwards so her hands were able to grab his shoulders. “We will succeed, Gabriel. This is the best plan we ever had. The last one we'll ever need. I trust you completely.”

Hawkmoth didn't know what to say so he closed his arms around Nathalie's waist, hugging her so tightly he lifted her up.

She started giggling while she tried to steady herself with her hands still on his shoulders.

The sound of her laugh threw him out of his cloud of contentment; only then he realized blue eyes smiling closely at him from the same level.

Hawkmoth's strong arms quickly but gently let her down.

To hide his fluster, he turned to the door and mentally prepared for the next step.

-

On the roof of Montparnasse tower, they got in position opposite the staircase and elevator exit.

Nathalie took out a reset phone and handed it to the tall man.   
He dialed the number of news reporter Nadja Chamack and let it ring on speaker.

“This is Hawkmoth,” he started before she could even finish her introduction, “I'm on top of Tour Montparnasse and I have a civilian in my power. The longer I have to wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous, the more I will hurt her.”

He ended the call immediately and cracked the phone in his hand. Only a little sacrifice for a millionaire.

Now the duo had to wait.

-

A few minutes later, neither of them had spoken much, they heard a helicopter and several cars with sirens approaching.

One last time Hawkmoth laid his hand on the shoulder of the woman kneeling in front of her, her hands and feet tied together with a purple rope. It had to match their outfits. Pictures of it would be all over the news soon.

It was neatly tied much to Gabriel's urge of perfection, but she could easily free herself if needed.

Nathalie relaxed under his touch a little. Still, he could feel her nervousness and anxiety through his Miraculous. It was risky, but they had to try.

“I'm sorry”, he said, and even though he was standing behind her she knew exactly how his face was colored with guilt and sadness.

Just then the helicopter arrived on scene and as Hawkmoth slid his cane-sword across her arm, Nathalie let out a scream.

Her pullover and suit jacket were cut and blood started to soak through the fabric.

The News-heli cycled around the building, one door opened to reveal a film crew. Nadja Chamack and her team were arriving with the elevator as well as a team of armed police officers.

The villains figured they would be immune to gunshot wounds, but of course, they hadn't tested it.

And they weren't keen to find out.

“Let go of the civilian, Hawkmoth!” officer Raincomprix ordered.

This weak statement only earned a villainous laugh.

“Letting go of her?” he circled around Nathalie, “never!”

With that, he slapped his right hand, the one without the sword, across her face.

Or at least he pretended. They had discussed to which side she should throw her head to make it look real.

Her distinguishing strand hanging across her eyes now, glasses askew, and teeth clenching visibly as if she was actually kidnapped.

Nathalie's gaze went to the police officers, everyone in shock.   
They occasionally dealt with Akumas, almost never with the supervillain himself. It seemed to frighten them.

Hawkmoth turned to the camera, not letting go of his “victim”.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, surrender your Miraculous or the death of Gabriel Agreste's assistant will be your fault.”

He spun around, letting the sword slide across Nathalie's shoulder, barely missing her neck.

The wound was most likely deeper than he intended, according to Nathalie's pained expression.   
Her shoulder laid bare, covered in red.

Fortunately, only he was close enough to see it healing again; a little ease in his consciousness.

Meanwhile, the police officer was trying to negotiate; offering him a safe escape if he freed his hostage.

He could only chuckle if they really thought he couldn't just escape if he wanted to.

The only things he was interested in were the jewels.   
The plan was in full swing, no backing down now.

In fact, it had just begun.

Hawkmoth circled around a few more times, trying to look as relaxed yet intimidating as he could.

The police was trying to reason with him constantly, they knew if they would open the fire, it could end fatally.   
Nadja was throwing in questions, she never had had the opportunity to interview the terrorist before.   
Who he was, what he wanted the Miraculous for, why he abducted Nathalie Sancoeur of all people.   
He didn't answer a single one of them, afraid it could give away clues to his identity.

He pointed the sharp end of the blood-covered cane to Nathalie's breast poking slightly into the fabric. He hated to think about the fact, that it was actually _her_ blood on the silver metal. A part of her. Her life fluid.

She didn't mean it figuratively, when she once had told him, she would bleed for him.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, I know you're nearby. You're toeing on my line of patience.”

If he had planned correctly...

Hawkmoth grinned towards the group of media and law enforcement employees, and leaned towards his partner as if he would ram the sword right into her heart.

Obviously he wouldn't.

“No!”, Chat Noir yelled from the roof, raising his hand towards the scene if he could stop it like that.

Yes, just like he expected.

Reluctantly, Ladybug followed her partner as he landed next to Officer Raincomprix.

“Don't hurt her!” Chat's voice was shaking. “Please.”

“Then give me your ring.” Hawkmoth opened his hand, which was nothing more than a gesture considering they were several meters away from each other.

Much to the villains' surprise, Chat Noir actually started fiddling with his ring, seemingly ready to give it up just like that.

Did he have any personal connection to Nathalie? Or did he simply not want an innocent to get hurt or killed?

He couldn't be related to Nathalie. The only important people in her life were Gabriel and Adrien. And Adrien was busy at fencing practice, they made sure he wouldn't have access to the news during this battle.

Chat Noir sighed and was about to slip off the ring when Ladybug's hand over his stilled his movement.

“No, Chat. There has to be another way.” Ladybug scanned the environment contemplating further ideas, but Hawkmoth became impatient.

“Tick tack, Ladybug, this poor woman doesn't have all day.” To make his point clear, the sword ran across Nathalie's thigh; this time making sure he only scratches the skin's surface.   
From the anatomy lessons back in university, he knew where the main arteries lay so she wouldn't bleed too much.

Chat's pupils shrank from what he had witnessed, followed by a sharp intake of breath. He had seen much during battles, but somehow this got to him in a special way.

Of course, people had gotten hurt, it was inevitable when strong Akumas rampaged.   
But Hawkmoth intentionally hurting someone without superpowers hadn't happened before.   
Everyone seemed more frightened. Just like Gabriel and Nathalie wanted it.

Perfect.

Now Hawkmoth only needed the jewels and he would take Nathalie with him and abandon her somewhere because he wouldn't need her anymore.

If that didn't work he would set Nathalie “free” at the spot, but she'd refuse to see a doctor because she was so in shock.

Whatever, that was the final stage, and the only important thing was to cover any tracks between the fashion secretary and the supervillain.

It would work out either way.

But first: “Surrender your Miraculous or this cute little assistant gets it!”

Nathalie's head snapped into his direction, staring at him bluntly.  
Oh shit, had he just called her cute?  
Lucky for them, no one questioned it.

His thoughts hadn't been clear since this whole thing started; pictures of Nathalie bleeding with torn clothes and messed up hair and make-up had consumed his mind. Not to forget the accumulation of heavily armed officers barely hesitating to strike them down at any moment.

Nathalie looked like she had been attacked, assaulted, or even worse. Her image was the personification of rock bottom, but still, her eyes beamed at him every time they made eye contact.

She had felt worse. After every detransformation, the pain was nearly unbearable. Getting some cuts from a sword was contrarily manageable. And screw the suit, she had plenty of them. Back when little Adrien discovered paint, they had to stock up on her wardrobe.

Although her suits fit a little loosely since the illness had made her lose weight, it would suffice.   
She didn't need to worry Gabriel by requesting a smaller size.

Just like she didn't need to let him know her fear. The fear of being defeated, the fear of getting shot, the fear of revealing their identities.

_The fear of losing him._

“Let her free and we won't hurt you!” Ladybug spun her yoyo as if she would have loaded a gun.

Pathetic.

Her tell was clearly, that every time she threw her weapon, she lifted her leg like a baseball player.

So when the yoyo came flying into their direction clearly intending to wrap around Nathalie, Hawkmoth cut through the rope in a swift motion.

So pathetic.

He picked up the dotted toy, now laying lifelessly on the ground before the tied-up Nathalie.

After inspecting it, Hawkmoth grinned wickedly at Ladybug, who just stared at him with wide eyes.  
Almost never she had lost her yoyo and she clearly wasn't prepared for it.

No, Lucky Charm, no purifying of Akumas. Chat Noir's baton couldn't get dangerous.

They had basically won.

Time for the last part. Time to end the reign of the pathetic heroes.

Once again he circled around Nathalie, observing the surroundings to make sure no one could attack from behind.

Suddenly, Nathalie started coughing violently and if she hadn't already been kneeling she would certainly have fallen to the ground from the attack.

Without thinking Hawkmoth bent down, worried eyes gazing deeply into hers.   
Only that hers gestured “what the hell are you doing?”

“Are you okay?”, he whispered quietly enough to not reach the cat's enhanced hearing.

Let them think what they wanted, he needed to know she was okay.

Of course, akumatizations took a toll on her body, they had found out the hard way during their second “Scarlet Moth” plan. He had abandoned the whole plan back then. A plan that would've succeeded; the best one so far. But it wasn't worth risking Nathalie's life.

Images of her fighting for air while assuring him to continue being stuck in his memory. He never told her, but she had sounded like she was dying at that very moment. It had sounded like Emilie.

He could never forget.

Yet, Nathalie raised one corner of her mouth enough to assure him she's fine, before snarling loudly “My health is none of your business, Hawkmoth!”

He flinched. A little out of acting but mostly he was surprised by her impressive u-turn.

Back to the plan.

“Are you alright, Miss?”, Chat Noir shouted politely from where he was standing with the police, not daring to approach Hawkmoth.

Once Nathalie's coughing fit had completely died down, she lifted her head and looked at Chat through glassy eyes, pleading for him to help her.

It felt wrong to trick a kid like this, she always despised people who abused children. Whether physically or mentally. And now she did both; with teenagers – kids – she didn't even know. She had no idea how they cope with the trauma Hawkmoth and Mayura inflicted on them.

As a person who was familiar with abuse, it hurt her to see what these kids had to go through. Considering they don't even know each others identitie's, they probably had no one to confide in.

All alone struggling. Poor kids.

But still, Nathalie had to think of the whole picture. It would be worth the price.

The cat grabbed his ring once again, probably thinking about whether this one woman was worth giving up his superpowers or if he should keep endangering her life in the power of an unpredictable psychopath.   
Ladybug just stood there, watching, waiting. No intention of surrendering.

So Chat Noir needed a little push.

“Throw away your weapon and come closer, Chat Noir”, Hawkmoth demanded.

A short look to his lady and he strode forward, tossing the baton into a corner out of everyone's reach.   
Loaded guns rattled behind him to ensure his safety.   
The cameras followed every hesitated step he took, closer to the middle of the roof.

Until Hawkmoth held his hand up and Chat instantly came to halt.

“You know her, don't you?”, Hawkmoth asked with all sympathy he could bring up for his enemy. Maybe he was one of his son's friends or an admirer of either Adrien or Gabriel. Anyways, this boy seemed to have some personal connection for obeying so readily.

Green pupils contracted. “No, I don't... I mean, I don't know her personally, but I know who she is. I don't want her to be hurt...”

It was the first time the cool and sassy cat was only frightened kitty.

“If you want to save her, just give me your ring and this will be over. It's a small exchange for a life, don't you think?”

Chat Noir sighed and after a minute, he finally spoke “I will give you my Miraculous, but I have one condition: No one can know my identity, not even you or Ladybug.”

Finally. “Sounds like a deal. Go to the bathroom a floor below and wait for a brunette girl.” He looked over to the live camera. “She will come there with a costume for your disguise, which she will find on the 37th floor.”

This wasn't exactly the plan, but they had figured, Chat Noir didn't want to be exposed to the world.   
The floor was large with different office units, so they couldn't explicitly track the Gabriel brand down.

But since Lila was familiar with Hawkmoth's identity she knew where to search.

Chat Noir nodded and vanished through rows of people in front of the door to the staircase. Once he was out of view, Nathalie could hear Hawkmoth release a breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liladrien? Well yes, but actually no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, still alive :)  
> I hope the format thing is okay, open office and ao3 seem to hate each other.

Chat Noir descended the stairs, watching each step of his black boots, each one felt heavier than the last. The men's bathroom was on the left side, right at the end of the small hallway.

No one around. They must have evacuated the top floors.

Chat didn't have it in him anymore, so he leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. He was about to give up the Miraculous, his freedom, his love. No more Chat Noir, no more superpowers, no more Ladybug. Just Adrien. And his triste life.

He knew Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't exist forever, but he hoped, thought, it would end with Hawkmoth's defeat.

Not like this. Never like this.

Nathalie. Even though she wasn't related to them, Adrien considered her part of the family. At this point, she was more of a parent to him than his own father. For a brief moment, he wondered where his father even was. He must have noticed her absence or seen the news. Maybe he was already in contact with some influential people. Or maybe Gabriel didn't care as much for Nathalie as Adrien had the impression.

While he was lost in thoughts, the elevator pinged and revealed...Lila? His classmate Lila Rossi? Lie-la? What?

She had a black fabric draped over her arm.

“What are you doing here?” Chat Noir snarled.

Lila just laughed. “Are you really surprised that _I'm_ working with Hawkmoth?”

Thinking about it, he wasn't. Considering her hate on Ladybug, and how conveniently the whole class got akumatized after she tricked Marinette. It was logical that a manipulation talent like hers would be an enrichment to Hawkmoth's team.

Chat threw her a look, and if his Cataclysm was in his eyes rather than his right hand, Lila would've turned to dust this very second.

He hated how she was not only present in his life as Adrien by being his classmate and model partner, now this brat was ruining his second life as well.

She was about to destroy everything he'd worked for, handing him over to the enemy on a silver plate, and worst of all: She was enjoying it.

Whatever had gone wrong in her life to leave her with absolutely no moral compass, getting the kicks out of other people's despair, she was a demon. She was worse than Hawkmoth. Because even Hawkmoth seemed to have some kind of heart. Well, he cared about someone other than himself. Speaking of the devil, where was Mayura? She usually accompanied his big plans. Maybe she was backup, preying somewhere farther away to strike when she had to.

Better tell Ladybug about it, if he'd have the chance.

Ladybug. The one he was leaving. Her disapproving glare towards Chat Noir didn't go unnoticed, and he wished, oh he wished, he could explain it to her. That he was Adrien Agreste, doing everything in his power to save the life of his caretaker. Convince Ladybug to surrender her earrings, so this nightmare would be over and Nathalie would be safe. He couldn't risk losing what little of a family he had left.

“What are you waiting for?” Lila got impatient.

If Chat Noir wasn't the good guy, he would've shown her who was in power here.

He took the clothes from her, tempted to just slightly – accidentally – scratch her, and swung the wooden door open. The bathroom was large, but no window. Six sinks, three on each side. As the door closed, he was alone again. Swallowed by tall white walls.

“Don't try to escape, kitty,” Lila's voice shrilled right from the other side of the door.

“There's not even a way out,” Chat Noir scolded.

“I know, but better safe than sorry. We don't wanna make Hawkmoth angry, right?”

The question was completely rhetorical, attempting to incite him further. He decided not to answer.

In front of the mirror, he looked at Chat Noir for probably the last time. There had been occasions, where his ring was lost or taken, but it was never permanent.

This seems like the end.

“Plagg, claws in.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Green light washed from toe to head until there was just Adrien left. His eyes fixed on the reflection. Sensing the atmosphere immediately, Plagg settled on his shoulder, waiting for Adrien to break the stare.

No more Chat Noir. He fiddled with the ring, finally shifting his gaze to the silver jewel.

He took it off with one fast movement. The ring finger felt empty. He had worn it for over a year now, day and night. Only put it off twice or so.

This wasn't something he wanted to get used to.

Plagg now hovered in front of him trying to be as compassionate as his character allowed while waiting for Camembert.

Adrien put the ring onto the edge of the sink and fished in his shirt for the Kwami's snack. Wordlessly, he picked up the clothes and sorted them out. The costume was made of high-end material, the mask looked nearly like his own. Resembling the costume he had to wear for that one music video, his father made him star in. They were probably selling them or something, he figured.

Unsure of what to do with his street clothes, he tried to adjust the spandex over his jeans, smoothing and tugging the fabric until it didn't look like baggy leggings. If those things even existed. They shouldn't.

Just when he was about to tuck the jacket and shirt into the onesie, the door swung open.

To his horror, it revealed a babbling Lila, staring at something in her hand.

“Oh, kitty, I forgot your-” The hair circlet dropped to the ground as she caught sight of Adrien.

In return, he tried to cover what was left of his dignity with his hands, but to no success.

She seemed to be the faster thinker of them because she started to laugh, “ _You_ are Chat Noir? Oh wow, this is gonna be hilarious.”

“Please don't tell anyone!” he pleaded after he had recovered from the initial shock. “If my father finds out, he'll never let me out of the house again.”

“You better believe he will.” Another of her annoying laughs escaped. “I could keep your secret,” she said before picking up the cat ears – probably for dramatic effect, “but for a price, you know?”

Adrien hated her. He hated her lies, her smugness, the fact that she allied with the villains. But what he hated most was that she now had control over him. Both as Adrien and Chat Noir. It was already terrible enough that she somehow managed to manipulate his father to be his new muse. Photoshoots, meetings, galas, she was everywhere.

He didn't have many friends he was allowed to meet whenever he wanted, but Lila had never been an option for him. He'd rather spend a whole week with Chloe. At least she didn't lie.

“What do you want?” Adrien was exhausted.

“I want you to date me.”

“What?”

“Publicly. Listen, I know you don't like me and you've seen through my tricks, so I won't even try. I only want people to know that I'm the girlfriend of Adrien Agreste.”

“You can't be serious?” he snarled, unbelieving of her demand, “I'm in love with-”

“Calm down, kitty.” The use of Ladybug's nickname for him let his anger boil. “I'm not going to sexually harass you or anything, that's low. Believe it or not, but even I have morals. I just want PR.”

She raised her hand in a self-conscious manner and smirked, seemingly uninterested in how ridiculous her proposal was.

Because Adrien didn't answer, Lila made her way over to him and held out the black hair circlet.

He didn't take it. “What's the catch?” he asked instead.

“There is no catch. All I ask for is, that you state that we are in a relationship and you invite me to the fancy events. Introduce me to wealthy and influential people. Push my social rank.”

Only then it got clear that Lila had never been interested in Adrien. She had always been after Adrien _Agreste_. It hurt a little, but he could work with that. “How long will this _arrangement_ last?”

“Six months should be enough. And ten public events during that time.”

To negotiate was Adrien's only choice now. Six months were definitely too much with that brat, so he had to try. “Three months and four events.”

She smiled wickedly, knowing she had him. “Five months and eight events.”

“Three months, five events...and two dinners with my family.” She didn't need to know that these “dinners” were just him and his father eating silently on other sides of the room while Nathalie stood between them.

So her eyes lighted up at that. “This is going to be hilarious. Make it three and we have a deal.” Because her right hand was holding the accessory, she offered it as a metaphor to accept.

Adrien contemplated his options for a moment. He looked over to Plagg who had settled on the sink next to his ring. The tiny God of Destruction hadn't said anything yet. Somehow Adrien had expected him to have ripped Lila into pieces by now, but he sat there looking smaller than ever. A wave of guilt washed over Adrien.

Three months would get by faster than years of house arrest. He had to sort things out with his blue-haired girl, but other than that it could work. His friendship with Marinette could get a crack because she is the only one that knows about Lila's lies. Maybe she'd believe that his father set them up. But that would be a lie, too.

Three months. He had to trust her enough not to screw him over.

“Deal.” Reluctantly, he accepted the ears and put them on. It looked ridiculous. Just like this whole situation.

“We'll discuss the details later. I see you're busy at the moment,” Lila said with a hint of gloating in her voice and looked at him up and down.

Half of Adrien's jacket was tugged into the suit, while the rest was tangled up with the black sleeve.

Lila was about to go - she didn't need to see Adrien helplessly fumbling with a button that got stuck in one of the costume's metal clasps – when Adrien's phone rang.

Staring in shock at each other, Lila gestured for him to take a look. With difficulty, he pulled it out of his back pocket and read the caller ID. Nino via video chat. Lila, who saw the screen, too, immediately raised her hand to decline.

Quickly, Adrien got the phone out of her reach. “But I'd be suspicious if I didn't answer. He's probably seen the news and just wants to know I'm okay.”

“But make it quick,” Lila bawled. “Give me the cat ears and go over to that wall.”

He rushed over to the neutral white wall and answered the call. Nino's face popped up.

“Dude, finally!”

Adrien smiled slightly.

“Are you okay? It's all over the news. Hawkmoth didn't get you, too?”

 _Well, kind of_.

“I'm okay, just shocked. No, we weren't together, when Nathalie got kidnapped.”

“Wait, where are you?” Nino seemed to have noticed that he's not home.

“Um, I'm in the bathroom...of fencing practice.” He panned the camera to the stalls and only then remembered that his fencing lessons were held in their school and Nino would damn well recognize the bathroom. He hopefully didn't care. “I wanted to be alone before Gorilla picks me up. Don't worry about me...oh no, my battery is almost dead, I need to go. But thanks for the call!”

Nino was startled by Adrien's rant but didn't press on. “Always, dude, call me later, ya?”

“Yeah, sure.” Adrien ended the video and looked at Lila, seeking her approval. She nodded.

When the phone went back to screensaver, he saw all the notifications he had missed. Including three calls from Nino.

He scrolled through the messages of his friends Alya and Kagami, who knew that the “assistant” was more than just an assistant, and some other classmates, who had probably seen the name “Agreste” somewhere in the news and asked if his family was okay.

Lila now stood beside Adrien and read along those texts, while keeping some distance. At least she respected personal space. Perhaps she wasn't a completely evil person after all, he figured.

“I'll answer them later. Mind if I check the news for a second? It's personal.” He put on an apologetic face. Usually, he didn't care about the media – or at least he was told not to. At the latest after his mother's disappearance, Gabriel had basically forbidden him to check articles related to the Agreste family. And in retrospect, he should have listened. What the tabloids had written about them, especially his father, was bad. He may have been known for his cold nature, but he hadn't killed his wife. Nor did he keep her body hidden in the house or something.

Even though Adrien wasn't sure what exactly happened to his mother, he figured she had died. It was the most logical explanation, considering the other would be, that she left the family and absconded.

Emilie was sick, he remembered her coughs and dizzy spells. Just like Nathalie's. Whatever was going on, Adrien was certain this couldn't be a coincidence. Yet, no one had given him any kind of information. He had stopped asking, but the uncertainty hurt.

“Go ahead.” Lila sounded unbothered.

He opened the news and seemingly there was no other topic in Paris.

“ _Fashion mogul's assistant kidnapped_ ”,

“ _Agreste-secretary fighting for her life_ ”,

“ _Video: Paris' supervillain torturing civilian_ ”

And some more distasteful ones like “ _Will Hawkmoth commit his first murder? – vote below!_ ”

He skimmed through the articles, but they didn't tell him anything he hadn't seen live on scene. Except for a video statement from his father. Apparently recorded in the Atelier – judging by the Klimt portrait in the background – he assured to go any necessary length to ensure Nathalie's safety. For someone whose closest friend's life was on the line, Gabriel appeared very indifferent. Perhaps he _did_ only care for himself, Adrien thought.

From a smaller media agency, there was one photo where Gabriel Agreste carried his assistant into their car, and Adrien tried to work out when this had happened and why he didn't know about it. Nathalie laid basically limp in his arms until she was put into the passenger or rear seat – he couldn't exactly tell given the distance and the quality. Sure, Scenarios had occurred in which Nathalie had been struggling with her balance, only to be supported by Gabriel. But Adrien had never seen her in need to be carried. It let his worry rise.

Although he wasn't sure what illness she had, the stress from being held hostage could not be beneficial to her health.

The urge to get up there right now was high, but he needed all information he could get. It may provided him a decisive advantage.

In a live video from TVi, Nadja Chamack had just finished getting a brief statement from Ladybug, that Adrien wasn't able to hear completely. He had turned in at her final words “This situation is new, but I'm sure we will resolve it and finally defeat Hawkmoth.” Then the camera zoomed in on said supervillain who used his resting death stare on Ladybug.

Nathalie now had blood around her mouth, he saw, but he didn't know what had happened. If he wasn't gone for so long, maybe he could have prevented however Hawkmoth had hurt her. It's potentially some internal bleeding, but Adrien had no clue about medicine. Watching medical drama always made him nauseous.

Clara Contard gave a report from the news helicopter, but there wasn't anything new. Another heli was seen in the background, most likely police, and the scenario on the top of Montparnasse tower hadn't changed. Still these two against the rest.

“Chat Noir hasn't shown up again. Will he really give up his miraculous? Now back to the studio.”

“Thank you, Nadja and Clara.” Alec was standing in the newsroom while the main screen behind him turned into a collage with a paparazzi picture of Hawkmoth on one side and another of Nathalie and Gabriel at some fashion show. Those pictures looked quite odd, but he couldn't disclose why.

“Paris is shocked by Hawkmoth's newest scheme. For those who have just turned in: The infamous supervillain Hawkmoth has captured and tortured a civilian, who is none other than fashion designer Gabriel Agreste's assistant. Ladybug and Chat Noir are on top of Montparnasse tower along with law enforcement troops. Negotiations have failed until Chat Noir accepted to surrender his miraculous. He is currently inside the building and has yet to return. We will use this break to look at the reaction on Paris' streets.”

Cameras showed images of people standing in front of big screens, holding each other, crying. A group of football players was gathered around a phone, some tabloids stood in front of the Agreste mansion. A crowd watching the spectacle on a TV installed on a large wall were giving an interview.

“It's horrible,” a man said, “I think we've all underestimated what Hawkmoth is capable of.”

“Being vulnerable like that...it can affect anyone. She was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time,” a woman with a baby on her arm mumbled thoughtfully. “Nonsense, Hawkmoth is broke and needs the ransom money from Gabriel Agreste.”

Some of his friends were there as well. “I don't know, the mood is different from Akuma attacks,” Mylene said, “I mean, no one has died yet. People here are afraid, that woman will be Hawkmoth's first victim.”

Adrien couldn't listen any longer. Beside him, Lila had been quiet the whole time, watching along with him.

“You know, what you're doing, right? You _support_ this,” he interrogated her.

“Whatever,” she scoffed. “None of your business.”

Admitting he had nowhere to go with her attitude, he focused on getting dressed. After he had zipped up the suit and put on the hair circlet (which felt extremely weird to wear), he put on the sticky mask and looked in the mirror.

Ruffling through his Adrien hair, he tried to dishevel it as much as he could.

When he was ready, well, outwardly, he picked up the ring. “I'm sorry, Plagg.”

“It's okay, kid. Well, it will be okay.” Adrien knew that his Kwami was aware of the supervillain's identities. So if he said it's gonna be okay, he trusted him.

After renouncing Plagg, he took a last look at the silver metal about to give it to Lila.

“Oh no,” she refused. “You'll give it to him personally.”

Whether she had always been such a bitch or had an experience to turn her into one, he would never know.

Silently, Adrien trotted behind her.

Climbing up the stairs had nothing uplifting or anything, according to his mood descending to the 6th underground level felt more fitting. Before opening the door, Lila watched Adrien take a deep breath, probably the last one he'll get for some time. “Ready, Adrien?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha hawknath go brrrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapters, more frequent updates :)

It took about ten minutes – filled with tense silence – until Chat Noir came through the elevator doors again, Lila behind him.

He was wearing the Chat Noir costume from Clara Nightingale's show. Gabriel had kept the costumes, maybe they would come in handy one day – and they did.

Chat's hair was slightly different and his eyes weren't completely green anymore, so Hawkmoth was sure this couldn't be some kind of trick.

The cat only briefly acknowledged Ladybug's disapproving stare and walked forward, while Lila went to stand somewhere in the background. Somehow no one cared that the teenager was obviously working with a supervillain.

“Put the ring on the ground and don't even try to fool me,” Hawkmoth warned as Chat Noir was halfway toward him.

Chat stopped instantly and put the ring carefully on the ground. He threw one last glance at the villain before retreating back to Ladybug.

When he was stood next to the girl again, Hawkmoth strode forward in a triumphant gait and carefully picked up the black Miraculous.

It felt so different than he had expected. The ring was heavier, more detailed and valuable than every fan merchandise he had seen. He may or not had some of those to imagine what a triumph must felt like.

Laying in his hand the ring looked like it actually stored the most destructive power in the world. The sun reflected from the black metal and for Hawkmoth it seemed like time has stopped.

He did it. He got the Miraculous of the black cat. He was so close to erase their past mistake and make their family complete again.

This time he was sure he could win. Never before he had come so far. It hurt him to bring Nathalie pain in this, but she encouraged him. She was too precious, he couldn't think for a reason that a man like him deserved such a loyal assistant.

Hawkmoth slipped the ring on his gloved finger and Plagg appeared. Before the Kwami could say a word, the villain spoke “Obey. Don't say or do anything unless I tell you to.”

With that Plagg's mouth was shut and he flew behind Hawkmoth, observing the scene.

Usually, he wasn't that cruel, even Nooroo had taken a soft spot in his heart, but he needed the scariness.

Once they'd be done, he'd most likely surrender all of the Miraculous. He wouldn't need those things anymore.

Hawkmoth turned around and slowly went back to Nathalie. Neither the police nor Ladybug would try to attack him, not when he was so powerful.

For a second he contemplated combining the two miraculous. A Cataclysm could come in handy. First, there were still some other plans and tricks.

With a wide grin, he shook his hand in front of his chest for only Nathalie to see. He always claimed, Emilie was overly dramatic, but it had certainly rubbed off on him.

Her expression remained rigid, yet he was able to see the sparkle in her eyes. It was worth it. It must be worth it.

Hawkmoth settled next to his victim and glared at Ladybug, who now looked like she was out of ideas. However, surrendering wasn't an opinion.

He still had some aces up his sleeve. But all he needed was time. That girl would break eventually.

With that, he put the next phase in action.

There was one thing that always got women into a tizzy: Sexual harassment.

In a branch like the fashion industry, those things were common. Though he would never do something like that to a woman – neither as Gabriel nor Hawkmoth – he was more than once confronted with this issue.

In the course of his career, he had met men, who abused their status to get what they wanted.

Surely, Gabriel hadn't been unaware of the rumors arisen when Nathalie had been hired. He would never understand why people found it so difficult to accept that women are able to work hard instead of sleeping their way to the top.

And to make a move on Nathalie, even though he had her _consent_ , felt wrong. Not because it was a betrayal to Emilie, well partly, but he didn't want such media coverage. Let people think what they want, he was a criminal; still, he had never intended for Hawkmoth to be _that_ kind of man.

But it could help to get under Ladybug's skin. Or her mask, for that instance.

That one time when Felix tried to kiss Ladybug even though she said no and punched him in the face, he remembered gleefully.

It had to work.

“Ladybug,” he growled, “you want that woman? Well, I want her, too!” Nathalie's head snapped into his direction. He was about to pull that one register.

“What do you mean?” He was sure, she couldn't actually be so innocent.

Circling around her like he was inspecting her, he spoke. “She's pretty, right? Maybe, I'll keep her. Make her mine.”

“You wouldn't!” Chat Noir barged in. “Even you can't be so cruel!”

Today that cat was the angriest, they had ever seen him. Even when someone threatened his Lady, it didn't outrage him to the point, where his fists were balled and his nostrils moved with every forceful breath. Thank god, the miraculous came with good eyesight.

There was undoubtedly more emotional flavor to this situation. They've crossed Adrien out since the Gorizilla-Akuma but a part of Gabriel made him think, this was actually his son trying to save his caretaker. How absurd.

But somehow nice to think Adrien would be so heroic.

Hawkmoth shook his head to clear his thoughts. It had to be convincing.

“You don't _know_ what I'm capable of!”

So he strode to Nathalie's side, pulled her head upwards, and pressed his lips onto hers. She tensed for a moment – he had insisted on not practicing this part for the sake of authenticity, much to Nathalie's chagrin – before she relaxed against him.

Kissing her, feeling her soft lips, and being surrounded by her warmth felt...good? He wondered what she would taste like if her mouth wasn't stained with blood. Strawberry. Or raspberry. Definitely something fruity matching her peach lipstick.

And Nathalie? Her brain was not connected anymore. Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste, the man of her dreams was kissing her. On the mouth. For real.

Well, not _real_ , but it didn't matter at that moment. She was in heaven.

Taking all her willpower not to reciprocate, to offer her love, she decided to save this moment. It wouldn't happen again. Either way.

When they parted – much too soon – Hawkmoth left her with a loud “mwah” and grinned at the heroes, letting Nathalie fall back to the ground.

She panted visibly, looking down at her legs. Not out of shame or embarrassment; her cheeks were probably as red as her hair and her heart was going a mile a minute.

Hawkmoth noticed and the quick thinker he was, stood in front of Nathalie and absorbed all attention. “So Ladybug, you still think I'm a man of empty words?”

The girl in question remained rooted to the spot, while Chat Noir had sunk to his knees, the last bit of strength left him.

“You have no right to do this,” Ladybug spoke, but all attempt at sounding intimidating failed. “Stop.”

While she was always surprisingly calm during violent Akuma battles, mutual agreement seemed to be a big deal.

And it was to him, too. That's why he had asked Nathalie multiple times if she truly agreed.

And Nathalie had agreed. Initially shocked, when he came up with that idea, but collecting herself quickly, she had blurted “I will help you any way you want.”

It wasn't as bad as “With pleasure, sir.”

And from that moment on, it had occupied her brain 24/7. Gabriel wanted to kiss her. Maybe. If the situation would allow it. In front of everyone. Live on TV. So she could watch it over and over again to make sure, she hadn't dreamed.

Yet, part of her felt guilty about her excitement. This man was still married. And not interested in her. To him it would mean nothing, she kept reminding herself. Nathalie was a piece of his puzzle. Merely a means to an end.

Still, she could get something out of it. A reward. And it was worth it. Early on, she had learned not to be greedy. Life didn't give you what you wish for, fate always had other plans, and nothing was set in stone.

If someone had told her years ago, that she would one day be at the mercy of a dead-basement-wife supervillain, she was so in love with, she helped to bring his wife back in exchange for her own health and life while taking the place of a substitute mother for their son and on top dealing with annoying clients for the company she basically ran while the actual boss sent evil butterflies after babies and pigeon freaks...well, she wouldn't have believed it.

This felt like some sadistic comedy show.

“If you don't want her, I'll keep her. Makes no difference to me,” Hawkmoth teased in a light voice. He had turned back to Nathalie, who had just looked up again, thoughts clear.

Right to her, he went down on one knee, and Nathalie's blood froze. What the hell, this wasn't part of the plan?

If he really did, what she thought he was about to do...and just like that, her thoughts escaped in ten different directions once more.

But he raised his hand and she realized she was going crazy over nothing. Well, not actually nothing since the situation had them both a little tensed.

Hawkmoth took her loose stands between his right fingers and placed them behind her ear again. Not too gently, like he does when they were alone, but not so harsh it was unpleasant. The glove slowly trailed down her left ear, along her jaw and neck, until came to rest on her shoulder. Nathalie shuddered.

“You can't touch her like that! She's not your property!” Ladybug got angrier, but then sighed, probably realizing that anger didn't get her anywhere. Not when Hawkmoth was ready to do whatever it took. “I'm ready to negotiate. But I need a moment to think...and confer with my team. In the meantime you won't lay a hand on her, do we have a deal?”

“It's a pleasure doing business with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst

Hawkmoth had sat down next to Nathalie, so close their shoulders almost touched, but he didn't disobey Ladybug's orders. He learned back on his hands and crossed his legs.

“My legs are getting numb,” Nathalie mumbled.

“Don't worry, my dear Nathalie, it will be over soon,” he whispered, his gaze not leaving the bulk of people.

That Ladyblogger-chick - they didn't understand how she always got access to those scenes – was doing a live video review. “Scoop, Hawkmoth is clearly interested in Gabriel and my friend Adrien's assistant. The kiss we all saw was definitely not fake. But what does this mean for Hawkyura? How will she react when she finds out her boyfriend cheats on her? People here already speculated they might have broken up. So what do you think? Will she join later or is Ladynoir our only power-couple now?”

They hated her. Why everyone thought _Hawkyura_ would be a couple or even married, Hawkmoth didn't understand. Holding each other in front of the Eiffel tower before riding off on a sentimonster bridal style was what friends did. It's not like they'd make out during Akuma battles. He wouldn't do that anyway. He was married.

Looking down instinctively to where his wedding ring usually was, he found it covered under a glove. With his right hand, he felt the outline under the leather when the black ring on the one on top caught his eye. The miraculous. Emilie. He was halfway through.

Ladybug struggled visibly. She bounced from one foot to another, desperately looked around for some clues to free the woman and get the Miraculous back, and held short discussions with her partner and the head of the police force.

But she was trapped. Hawkmoth had almost won. Without her weapon and Lucky Charm she couldn't do anything, let alone Chat Noir didn't even have his ring.

She had two options: Surrendering and accepting that there was nothing she could do against this perfect plan, or making a bold move and try to turn things around, treating Hawkmoth like he wasn't anything of a threat at all. And he knew, Ladybug wouldn't surrender.

So, the only logical thing for her to do was gathering more heroes.

And she did.

After she had informed Chat about the plan, she went to the elevator to make her way to the Miracle Box. Without her yoyo, she wasn't able to just jump off the skyscraper. Just when she reached the button, she heard Hawkmoths voice: “Where the hell do you think you're going?”

Ladybug flinched and turned around as if she was startled that Hawkmoth wouldn't let her leave so easily. Ugh, why did he have to deal with _kids_?

Hawkmoth went on one knee behind Nathalie, wrapped his right arm around her shoulder to grab her chin and tilt her head upwards.

But he was so in rage, so sure of succeeding, his grip was too firm. Nathalie couldn't help but wince, and instantly the hand around her jaw loosened.

With his left hand, he placed the sharp blade against her throat. Through the closeness to his partner, he could feel her fear like it was his own. Resisting the urge to hug her close, and tell her it's going to be okay, he lightly stroked her jaw with his thumb. Not enough to be a noticed movement, but ever so slightly she could feel it. He knew she would.

Although she trusted him completely, one false move could make this go horribly wrong. And they were painfully aware of that.

“Don't go or I'll kill her!” he snarled.

Ladybug grew stiff when she saw the woman's deathly fate playing in front of her eyes.

She took one last look around.

Nothing. The heroes had no option left, the police couldn't do anything without killing Nathalie. Or - hopefully - just badly hurting her. Still, the villains weren't fond to risk finding out. The plan was already too dangerous for both of their comforts. Nevertheless, they had agreed it would be their best chance.

Akumatizing people wasn't going anywhere; maybe with a lot of luck or a mistake from the heroes they'd be able to obtain the Miraculous. None of them had joy in terrorizing a city, endangering not only themselves but also Adrien. They did all this for him.

He needed his mother, he needed the love and affection the remaining adults couldn't give him. He shouldn't be scared to go outside and be traumatized by all the times he had been an Akuma target. Gabriel and Nathalie had screwed up. They really had.

No matter the cost, they'd go any length to fulfill the wish and reverse the past mistakes.

If Adrien found out, he'd hate them. He wouldn't have anyone left. It would be a matter of seconds when someone got their brooches ripped off, a flash of light and that would be their doom. If one identity was out, the other wouldn't be that difficult to guess.

News would spread, the company would go down and they'd most likely go to jail. Nathalie wasn't especially worried about those things, her own life had never been a priority to her. What mattered was that Adrien would basically be an orphan at only 15. A dead mom, an imprisoned father and assistant; the only one left would be a mute bodyguard. No money in the world would save this family.

Hawkmoth couldn't exactly read Nathalie's thoughts, but telling from her emotion she was thinking the same as he did. What if this plan went wrong? What if she were hurt or even died? What if Hawkmoth got caught? What if Adrien found out? What if?

But what if they succeeded? What if they could make the wish? What if Emilie would be back with them? What if Nathalie wouldn't?

She was prepared to pay the price. She knew she would die. She would do anything for Gabriel and Adrien. But realizing today could actually be her last day on earth; that she wasn't ready for.

Hawkmoth's gloved thumb ran across her jaw to soothe her and stop the tears pooling in her eyes from falling.

Nathalie quietly sobbed, still having the blade millimeters away from her throat. None of the people knew the actual reason she cried – only her closest confidant. Who was one small movement away from slitting her throat in front of probably all of Paris.

How had she ever gotten into this mess?

“Fine, you won!” Ladybug yelled and caused all eyes to wander to her. Even Nathalie's watery one. “Just please. Step away from that woman. This is between you and me.”

Hawkmoth grinned and instantly let go of Nathalie. Every second he had feared to hurt her, and he could never forgive himself if he did.

“Your costume is already waiting for you I'll arrange-”

“I won't need it,” Ladybug interrupted and stomped forward, anger evident in her gait. “I don't care if the world knows my identity. And I couldn't care less if _you_ know. Take my miraculous, do whatever you want with that damn wish, it's none of my business. But I swear to God if you hurt one more Parisian, if you do the slightest of harm to anyone under my protection, I will find you and I will kill you. I am still the guardian, along with many among the Order of Guardians. I'm not giving my miraculous to you because I'm weak. If it will stop your reign of terror, here you have it. But I will never ever hear from you or that fucking bird again. Do you understand?”

For a moment Hawkmoth just stared at her. The bubbly teenager, who was always friendly and even offered _him_ to protect him if he had surrendered during their first fight, was coming at him like a missile. Full of venom. Chat Noir may had had the power of destruction, but Ladybug was an atomic bomb when she let her restrictions down.

Yet, her conditions were clear: No more Hawkmoth or Mayura. That had been his plan all along. Though they weren't sure what to do with the miraculous once they were not needed anymore, no more terrorism. No more evil. Never again.

“I accept your deal, Ladybug.” He stepped in front of Nathalie and turned to the camera. “People of Paris, I am Hawkmoth and I hereby confirm that this is my last day under this name. I am sorry for all the terror I have afflicted in your city. The physical damage may be repaired, but I am aware of the mental damage my attacks caused.” Adrien, his friends, everyone that was akumatized. As well as Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the other heroes.

“Therefore I will make a generous donation to the Miraculous Foundation which provides support for Akuma victims.” He already donated regularly as Gabriel Agreste and not only because it was expected from someone his status and diminished suspicion, he also felt guilty to some point. Usually, he didn't give a damn about people outside his family but knowing he deliberately harm innocent citizens, nagged on him. It was at least a little ease in his consciousness to be able to help them afterward.

He nodded to the camera before turning back to Ladybug. “My earrings please.”

“Do you even have ear holes?” She snarled.

“I do.” Working in the fashion industry certainly had some advantages. Even Adrien had gotten his ears pierced a few years ago. “Now?” He opened his hand even though the way smaller girl was a few steps away.

“And you will free Miss Sancoeur the second I give you my miraculous?”

“Of course. I won't need her anymore.” Oh, how true that statement was, Nathalie thought. Once Emilie was back in the picture, she would be pushed back to the sideline. Everything they'd done, everything they'd felt, all the looks and touches, nicknames. None of it would matter anymore. She wouldn't matter anymore.

Emilie would be alive, Gabriel and Adrien would be happy. That's what she wanted, why she was doing this. For him. For them. She didn't want to die, but part of her wished she would be the price that was to pay. It hurt too much to see the person you love with someone else. Someone that got what oneself wasn't able to give. A heart.

“Alright.” Ladybug's hand went to her earring. It made Hawkmoth's eyes sparkle. The miraculous, so close. He was about to be granted ultimate power, reverse the past, bring his wife back. He had promised her.

He didn't even care about who was under the mask, well a little because his son had an ultimate crush on her. It wouldn't matter, Ladybug would be no more.

Just when she was about to take the first one off - her mask even began to dissolve into pink sparkle – a flash of light appeared to his right and Ladybug was tackled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character, who dis?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnyx has entered the chat

“Minibug!” Bunnyx got off of Ladybug and held out her hand. “I'm sorry for that attack, but you can't give him your miraculous. This is serious!”

“Why?” Ladybug asked confused once she was back on her feet.

“Remember Chat Blanc? This is ten times worse.”

Her eyes widened at the name.

“Who the hell is Chat Blanc?” Hawkmoth was as startled as everyone by their unexpected interrupter. The time-traveling bunny only showed up when things got very serious.

“Chat Blanc,” Bunnyx shifted her attention to Hawkmoth and spoke as if he was a child, “was an Akuma that you created. Out of Chat Noir obviously. He killed everyone – including you – and left Paris in ruins. He had the power of infinite destruction which, guess what, backfired.”

Akumatizing Chat Noir had been on his list since he knew miraculous holders could be controlled, but he wouldn't give him ultimate power. Probably some mind control like “give me your ring” or “cataclysm Ladybug”.

Committing genocide and killing his wife and himself, while all he was doing was trying to bring her back to life, sounded slightly out of character.

“So why are you here then?”

“The wish you're about to make,” Bunnyx scanned her surroundings, “I see you already got the ring, but I'm not too late. You know, time is a fragile thing. Anyways the wish, to reverse your mistake, will have devastating consequences. The past cannot be rewritten so easily.”

“How do you know about my wish?” Hawkmoth frowned.

“Because I know who you _are_. I know who you _all_ are,” she briefly glanced at Nathalie. In shock, she stared at the bunny miraculous holder. If she knew who they were, if she knew they were Hawkmoth and Mayura, _Gabriel and Nathalie_ , why didn't she just say so? Why hadn't she outed them long ago, if she was able to travel to every point in time? Why hadn't she prevented Hawkmoth from existing in the first place?

Time was a fragile thing like she said, but the future wasn't set in stone right? Yet, how would she – someone from ten years in the future – would be here? If things weren't supposed to happen as they were planned. And how could there be a new Hawkmoth if the old one's identity was already revealed? And what needed to happen to them to offer the possibility of a new butterfly miraculous ownership?

If Nathalie's head hadn't been already spinning, it'd definitely start now while her thoughts were going faster than her pulse.

“What do you want from me?” Hawkmoth tried to sound cooperative, but his tone failed him.

“Give Chat Noir his ring back, then you'll free Miss Sancoeur and leave.”

“Obviously I can't do that,” he snapped.

“Okay, let me explain to you,” she looked at Ladybug next to her, “in private.”

Ladybug took the hint and went back to Chat Noir and the rest. Hawkmoth nodded for Bunnyx to approach. She sat down in front of Nathalie while Hawkmoth kneeled next to them, a possessive arm around his partner.

“Mr. Agreste,” Bunnyx started in a low voice. It felt wrong to hear someone address Hawkmoth with his civilian name. The duo used the alter egos all the time when they were transformed – even if it was just the two of them alone in the lair. “The combination of the two miraculous to bring your wife back won't work. Well, at least not now. There are other ways, I can't elucidate at this point in time. As well as the reasons. You know there's a price to pay? An equal one?”

“I'm aware of the balance.”

“So to give a life, you must take one. Would you be ready for that?”

That drew Hawkmoth to defense. “All I want is my family. I don't care if a stranger had to suffer for that. I've endangered enough people to not care about it.” Surely he cared, he hated seeing people getting hurt or traumatized in battles, but it was his only option. Over time he got more insensitive.

“And I thought you'd studied the grimoire. And _equal_ price. For someone you love and care about, you have to take someone you love and care about.”

“You must be delusional if you think I'd hurt Adrien. He is the reason I'm doing this.”

Bunnyx sighed and let her eyes wander along his arm to the hand on Nathalie's shoulder. She had been really quiet during this conversation. Then it clicked. _Nathalie_. He cared about her enough to be...

“ _She_ would be the price?” he exclaimed, raising his voice ever so slightly. If the heroes had heard it, they couldn't associate it. “She couldn't? But I need her?”

“Ask her yourself.”

Nathalie who had hung her head in shame looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “I didn't want to worry you by telling you when I found out.”

“Oh god, Nathalie. Do you really think I'd give you up just like that? That you aren't important to me, too? You've always been my most loyal supporter, you've seen me at my worst and stayed by my side. Do you think I'd let you die?”

“Sir, I'm already dying. The miraculous may be fixed, but I'm not getting better. Everything I do, I do for you and Adrien. You two are the most important people in my life, and I'd gladly give mine if it means you could get yours back. I meant it when I said, I'd do anything for you.”

He wondered how long she had planned this. Damn, she even smiled while she told him, she'd kill herself.

“No. No, I won't let this happen.” Tears were now forming in the brink of his eyes, too.

“With all due respect, sir, this is not your decision to make.”

“Of course it is. I was so blinded by my goal, I didn't see what was happening to the people around me. I didn't see what was happening to _you_.”

“It's not your fault. I'm just your assistant, I'm not part of your family. I'm not Adrien's mother, I'm not your wife. But Emilie is. And I could never replace her. You both need her back and I'll give everything to make you happy again, no matter the cost.” She wasn't able to look at him anymore. “I'm no one. I have neither family nor friends who'd miss me. I would help you find a new assistant before. My demise shouldn't be any inconvenience for you, sir. I also-”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Hawkmoth laid a hand on her cheek so she'd look at him again. “Don't you ever think for a second you aren't important to me! I've been worried sick every time you cough, look paler than usual, or when I feel less of your weight when I carry you. I could never forgive myself if you'd die because of this. I..can't loose you, too-” his voice broke.

“I'm sorry, for putting you through this. I shouldn't be your concern.”

“You can't be serious. My Nathalie, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry for letting you use this cursed jewel to the point where you can't even stand on your own anymore. I, I thought there was no other way, but...” He stared at her and she could have sworn his face was even closer.

“I think you two have a lot to discuss,” Bunnyx interrupted and the duo drew their attention away from each other.

Hawkmoth cleared his throat. “You're right.” And after a moment, “so what now?”

“I'm not 100% sure of the exact timeline, but I remember seeing on TV that you two leave. What happens to your miraculous or your rivalry with Ladybug and Chat Noir is no knowledge to me. But you'll figure it out. I'll tell those guys that you'll bring Miss Sancoeur to a doctor - which you should – because she looks definitely not good.” Bunnyx shook her head, “Anyways, your identities will remain secret for now. Hell, I will _not_ see another reveal any time soon...”

Hawkmoth had no clue what she was talking about, but maybe this “Chat Blanc” story had to do something with it. Whatever, he went to get behind Nathalie and untie her hands, then her feet.

“We'll see each other again...when the time's right.” Bunnyx gave an acknowledging nod and turned.

Hawkmoth put his hands under Nathalie's shoulders and helped her get up. Her legs didn't manage to hold any weight, so he had to catch her and pull her against his chest. Her whole body trembled, no matter how close he pressed her against him.

From the distance, they heard Bunnyx speaking with the two heroes. “They're free to go. Hawkmoth agreed to bring Miss Sancoeur home or to her personal doctor, however she wished.”

“Seriously? How can we trust him?” Ladybug was shocked by that sudden turnaround.

“We can. And you know, I could kick his ass whenever I want,” she joked. Time puns were even worse than cat puns.

“And my miraculous?!” disguised Chat Noir chimed in.

 _Oh_. For a second, he had completely forgotten that he held the power of destruction. Hawkmoth looked down at the hand that was on Nathalie's upper body. During the heroes' conversation, he had picked her up to carry her back home.

“Come here.” Hawkmoth addressed Chat Noir who started to approach carefully. “I can't let her down, so just take the ring from my finger.”

Chat Noir frowned as he touched Hawkmoth's bloody hand and slipped the ring off. Hawkmoth didn't move.

“Plagg, claws out,” he said in a tone lacking his usual enthusiasm. A flash of green light blinded the pair, so they had to close their eyes. His head had altered to its normal appearance, confirming the power he once more possessed.

His miraculous didn't give him the power to read thoughts, but Chat's emotions – so close - were pure hatred. Definitely, he would've cataclysm the villain if he wasn't the good guy. Hawkmoth couldn't even defend himself without dropping Nathalie.

Instead, he offered, “I can bring her home, so she doesn't have to spend any more time with _you_.”

“I won't hurt her.”

But Chat Noir doesn't seem to believe. Well, he couldn't blame him, considering what happened before.

“It's okay, Chat Noir.” Nathalie lifted her head from where it had laid against Hawkmoth's shoulder. “He'll take care of me. But thank you. I mean, for giving up your miraculous for me. And everything else you do for Paris.” She smiled and stretched her hand out, Chat Noir held it.

“If I find out, he didn't bring you home, I'll find you and cataclysm him.”

“I know.” She took her hand away, and Hawkmoth took it as a sign to leave.

Just when jumped on the glass ceiling surrounding the observation deck, Bunnyx shouted, “Hawkmoth!”

Hawkmoth whirled around, causing Nathalie's head to spin from the movement. Her hand shot up against her forehead.

Cameras were still on him as well as weapons. Ladybug was inspecting her broken yoyo while Bunnyx was next to officer Raincomprix. So what was it?

“You still gonna make that donation, do you understand?!”

He groaned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quiet before the storm

Jumping down from Montparnasse tower, he took a run over rooftops holding Nathalie firm in his arms. As fast as he could, sun in his back, barely knowing the way because of all the time he spent inside. Someone from his staff should get the car, he needed to bring Nathalie home. She needed rest. Now.

“I'm so sorry, it didn't work again,” he mumbled into his hair. “The plan was perfect. I was so sure this time.”

“It's okay. I'm not mad.”

“No, it's not okay. Look at you,” for a second his gaze met hers before shifting back to the track he was running. “This is-”

“Hawkmoth.”

“-all my fault, I-”

“Gabriel,” Nathalie tried again, and he actually listened. Then she put a hand on his face, and he slowed down. It wouldn't have been long until he'd run into something by the breakneck pace he was going. “I'm an adult, so I know very well what I'm consenting to. This is not your fault.”

He sighed coming to the conclusion that arguing wouldn't be beneficial to her health. As he crossed the bridge over the Seine, he already saw the mansion. To their advantage, they had been faster than the paparazzi. With the last jump, he landed on the courtyard and pushed the main door open with his back. Scanning the environment, he soon realized that neither Adrien nor the staff was present, so he carried Nathalie up to her room in the upper left wing.

Gently, he disposed her on the bed and closed the door. Thinking twice, he locked it. Better be safe.

“Nooroo, dark wings fall,” he dropped his transformation.

“There are snacks from Duusu in the cabinet if you want,” Nathalie addressed the butterfly Kwami who then morphed through the dark wooden door.

“Are you hurt?” Gabriel sat down on the bed next to her.

“I'm not sure. I'm exhausted, but I really can't tell with all the blood.” Her suit was cut and partly blood-soaked.

“Get the blazer off, we need to inspect your wounds.” She did as she was told. But underneath, her turtleneck was still no indicator of her injuries. “Get that off, too.”

Her eyes widened and she put her hands around her chest instinctively. Only then, he realized what he had just said to her.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...” He shook his head. “Dress down in the shower, wash away the blood, and tell me about the injuries.”

“Yes, sir.” She got up but swayed. He put an arm around her waist and guided her to the connecting bathroom. From there she went to the shower by herself.

“Let me know if you need my help whenever. I've seen enough naked women over the course of my career.” The last sentence was a try to reassure her, but he wasn't certain it worked. Rather, he added, “Should I close the door?”

“No. Leave it open, please. In case something happens.”

He went to sit on the bed facing towards the window when he heard the shower turn on.

Nathalie looked at the red water that went down the drain and wondered how much blood she had lost. It couldn't be that much. Probably not more than half a liter, since she had no severe circulatory problems. She always had gotten a little dizzy when she was donating blood.

The warm water didn't hurt on her skin, which was a good sign. The current pain was bearable, it was the exhaustion, the aching limbs that bothered her. But she was alive, she hadn't gotten killed by a blade, stood under a warm shower instead of seeing a jail cell from the inside, and Gabriel was outside waiting for her. As she peeked around the corner, she could see that he was scrolling on his phone.

When the water was clean, she once more put her face under the stream to get her face clean again. Tapping it dry with a cloth, only a small amount of black came off. Thank god for waterproof makeup.

Nathalie stepped outside and inspected herself in the mirror. Her skin was clean, save for some faint red lines that would likely be gone in the next two days. And her tattoos obviously.

From the closet, she pulled out her black pajamas and put them on. When the fabric brushed her back, she hissed. Something was there, but she couldn't turn her head far enough to see. There was only one option.

“Gabriel,” she called from the bathroom, and he was at her side in an instant. “Something hurts on my back, but I can't disclose the origin. Would you mind taking a look?”

“Of course not, show me.”

She let her pajama top slip off of her shoulders followed by his hand brushing her damp hair to the front. When her upper back was bare, he could see a scratch below her right shoulder blade. That definitely wasn't him.

“There's a small cut right there,” his finger traced the few centimeters right under the line. “Do you remember where you got it from? Because this isn't my doing.”

“I have no idea.”

He took a closer look. “Well, it's only a superficial scratch, though I would like to disinfect it if that's alright with you.”

“Go ahead.”

He searched the first aid kit until he found the spray bottle and warned her before pumping two times. She didn't flinch.

“Would you like a band-aid?” He turned back to the box.

“No, thank you. I hate them.”

“Suit yourself.”

Once Nathalie had put on her top properly again, she went to grab her hairdryer, but Gabriel was faster. He gestured for her to sit down.

“Suit yourself,” she echoed and smiled softly. She loved it when he did her hair. Despite wearing it in a bun daily, he insisted on her wearing more glamorous hairstyles for formal events. She always agreed as long as he styled her hair himself. And of course, being a fashion designer meant to have spent time as a hairdresser at some point in their career. He didn't like to talk about it.

When he had almost finished drying her hair, he asked her if she wanted it in a bun, knowing she liked things practical. She nodded.

He combed her hair back and after a few more gusts, he pulled it gently up and fixed it. Admiring his masterpiece – it looked as accurate as always - he stepped back and offered her a hand. She took it, and they made their way back to the bedroom where Nathalie sat down on the bed.

“What were you watching earlier?” She started a conversation.

“Oh, I only skimmed the newsfeed.”

“So?” She was sure Hawkmoth's defeat had already made headlines. Whether it was good or bad, she couldn't say.

“There are many articles...some good...some not so good...and some really disgusting.” She shouldn't read them.

“Show me.” Gabriel had no other choice than to give her the phone, she would find them soon or later anyway.

Scrolling through the many articles that had already been published, people were mainly celebrating Hawkmoth's defeat. Some of them would've liked to see him thrown in jail or even killed. A Facebook event for the evening had already 3,000 confirmations. Wannabe-journalist or something-analysts had made statements about the “Montparnasse-drama”, as they liked to call it.

Ladyblogger Alya still tried to unmask Hawkmoth with new clues she had gotten. Well, her detective skills had been lacking since the Order of Guardians-revelation and considering she now suspected someone from the Louvre, they should be in the clear.

A different article focused on Nathalie and why she was taken. And why Bunnyx let _Hawkmoth_ leave with her. “Nathalie, I mean Miss Sancoeur seemed to trust him and I trust her,” Chat Noir said to the press. “There was no evidence he would hurt her, plus, Bunnyx knows what she does.”

“You should consider making a statement to the press,” Nathalie said. When she only got a confused look, she added. “They won't go until they got an update, whatever it is.”

They looked out of the window to the front gate where a bulk of paparazzi and tabloids stood. “I would go myself, but they shouldn't know I'm here. And less they should know, I'm here _in my pajamas_.”

“I can take you down on video call,” Gabriel offered.

Nathalie chuckled. “Like I always do with you?”

“Exactly.” He took the tablet and called her laptop. Then he looked at her and his ears turned a little red. “Um, you may button up your pajamas.”

Looking down, she had some cleavage with was okay when it was just the two of them, but yes, she should definitely cover up.

Gabriel exited the main door and strode down to the massive gate, looking intimidating as ever.

“Mr. Agreste, can you tell us about the current whereabouts of Miss Sancoeur?”

“What is her health status?”

“Have you paid Hawkmoth off?”

“Is she with you? Or is she with Hawkmoth?

He took a deep breath. “Miss Sancoeur is at home after being cleared by one of my personal doctors. I ensure she gets the best medical care, so her previous health will be restored as soon as possible.” It wasn't that much of a lie. She was _at home_ , and her previous health would be back, even if it couldn't exactly be called _health_.

“For further inquiries, Miss Sancoeur had agreed to a video call.”

The press went wild when he put the tablet in front of his upper body.

“Please, one question at a time,” she tried her best to keep her voice from failing.

“How are you feeling, Miss?” A reporter asked.

“I'm alright, thank you. As Mr. Agreste had said, the doctor insisted on bed rest until I'm recovered, but thankfully I didn't have to undergo surgery. Thanks to Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Bunnyx, as well as the Parisian police department, I'm still alive and Hawkmoth has finally been defeated.”

Her tone was the neutral assistant tone. No feelings. Nathalie hasn't talked to Gabriel about the whole issue yet, and she really wanted to defer it as long as possible.

“So, Hawkmoth has brought you home without any incidents?”

“Yes, he carried me all the way home before vanishing.” This was true. Hawkmoth had disappeared, but Gabriel had never left her.

“Will you file a sexual harassment complaint against Hawkmoth?

“I don't see how charging someone who had just been called out of existence is beneficial to anyone.” And she had that dead tone again.

“That will be all. Thank you.” Gabriel took up on her annoyance and went back inside, leaving shouting reporters behind. In ten minutes, they'd all be gone, knowing Gabriel Agreste wouldn't come out twice. Even that one time had surprised most of them who just sat out their time.

On the way up the stairs, he contemplated Nathalie's words over and over again, but couldn't find any indicator. They had to talk about what happened on that rooftop, what Hawkmoth's defeat meant for them. For their dynamics, for their family.

Was he ready to move on? He had to, there was no way to get Emilie back. And Nathalie? She was ready to fucking _die_ for him, but why? What on earth made her so submissive? There had to be more to the story. But did he want to hear it, knowing whatever reason she had could ruin their lives even more?

“That went pretty well.” He said instead when he got back to the room. Nathalie had gotten up in the meantime to check on Nooroo. Duusu was there, too. According to her terrible crying, Nathalie had briefed her on recent events. And that they couldn't roam the city anymore. If they could keep the miraculous at all.

She looked over to him. “I hope that will keep them away for now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm aka Nathalie

“Are you better?” Assuming she stood at the wooden dresser on her own, she _had_ to be gotten at least a little better since he had left.

“Yes, sir. My legs don't feel numb anymore and the dizziness has decreased to its normal level.” He frowned. “But it's alright. I'm worried about the deakumatization, though.”

“Whenever you're ready.” A better answer he didn't have. He was afraid of that, too, really afraid. Her akumatization had stayed on for hours now and he had no idea how it would affect her. Even the five minutes of “Catalyst” had put Nathalie off track enough, he had worried that that'd been it.

“Do you want to talk first? We can wait until I recover, but I don't know when that'll be.”

“We probably should,” he said reluctantly and sat down on the bed. She took it as a sign to occupy the space next to him.

A long silence fell over them. There were so many things they had said, so many things that came to light in the heat of a battle, impossible to bury them again, once these ghosts had been freed.

While Gabriel wasn't sure what all of this meant, Nathalie didn't want to talk. Yet, they had to.

“I'm sorry,” Nathalie started. It was all she could bear. “Sorry, for worrying you. Sorry for needing you. Sorry for hurting you.” _Sorry for loving you_ , she couldn't say.

Why she always felt the need to apologize and take the blame, he didn't know. Even though she was wrong. _He_ was the one to allow her the miraculous, integrate her into his plans, made her cover for him. Asking so much of her while she was dying slowly.

Because she had said she'd be glad to help. So he had accepted it without digging deeper. He was a fool. He had used her for his own plans, risking her life over and over again. Because he had asked her to. So why had he thought she wouldn't end up like Emilie? Using the same cursed jewel, dealing with the same health issues, the same drain of life.

He had watched her getting worse and worse to the point he thought she wouldn't make it to the next day. But she did. Every time. He wondered when he had started to care. Not the I'd-need-a-new-assistant-care, but the I-check-on-her-every-morning-care. Since the peacock was fixed, she wasn't at risk of dying from it anymore. Little did he know, to her her destiny hadn't changed.

How in the world could she think, he'd let her switch places with Emilie? Did she really consider him that cruel? Sacrificing her for some other woman? _I want to make you happy._ So she was sure, he wouldn't miss her? Had he really been that cold?

Truly, he despised himself for many reasons: Staining his relationship with Adrien, failing his wife, terrorizing the city, hurting Nathalie. But not only he hurt her, he abused her, taking advantage of her submissiveness, no, he had also _destroyed_ her. He could never make up for that.

“ _I_ should be sorry for hurting you,” he said instead of everything else that flooded his mind. “I used you for my own personal gain.”

“It's not your fault, Gabriel, but mine. It was me, who always jumped into the battle, disobeyed you, and let you deal with my poor health afterward. I shouldn't have been a concern of yours, you have too much of those already.”

“Are you kidding?” His voice grew louder. “Of course, I care about you! Don't talk like that about yourself!” Whether he was angry about himself, losing the war, or Nathalie, he couldn't disclose. All he knew was, that the accumulated wrath and exasperation had found a drain and he wasn't able to prevent it from destruction. “You must be stupid to believe this all wasn't anything but a failure on my part!”

“You're right, I'm stupid! Is that what you wanted to hear?” She had picked up on his tone and now used it, too. Standing up to get some distance between them, she added, “I've _seen_ you falling apart, I've _seen_ you hurting Adrien. And what did I do? _Nothing_. I watched! I've spent _hours_ with Adrien at that table, him constantly asking where his dad was. And where was he? In a fucking lair sending evil butterflies after children! _Children_. Do you know how many times I had to look into those eyes, _those sad eyes_ , and tell him his father couldn't make it? Emilie is dead, but you're still here. Yet, you lock this kid in the house and doesn't even bother to keep him company.”

“Watch your place, Nathalie,” he warned. “You know, it hurts to see the image of my wife every time I look at him.”

“This isn't about you! Adrien is your _son_. With that damn jewel, you could feel his pain and did nothing about it! He's only 15, he's a child. And still, he has to grow up on his own.”

“You are well aware, that I did all this for him. So he can be happy again,” Gabriel spoke slowly, in contrast to Nathalie's rage. His glare didn't leave her.

“But you ended up hurting the very one you swore to protect. Because you're an _addict_!” She had wanted to silence the last sentence, but there was no backing down. Not anymore. “You're addicted to Emilie, addicted to being Hawkmoth. And I? I _enabled_ it. I'm the reason you could continue your villainy, I raised your son, I ran your company. And what did I get in return?” She gestured to her body. “I was healthy. I did martial arts. I had a life. And now I can't even yell at you without my throat being on fire.”

Her dry anger turned wet when a little sob escaped. She made sure to get it back in.

“You know, I thought about telling you the reason I did all of this for you, but it wouldn't matter. You wouldn't even care. You keep telling me, I'd be important, but seriously, I can't see it. You don't care about anyone, but yourself.” Nathalie kept pacing the room while Gabriel sat on the bed. “And your son? Oh Gabriel, you didn't even realize what you've done to him. _I_ didn't realize. Because you didn't let me. And still, I was a better parent than you, even if it was just my job. That I would've never taken in the first place, had I known what awaited me-”

“I'd gladly fire you and release you from that _burden_.” Gabriel didn't want to explain, how he was that burden, and how much it hurt him to hear her of all people talk that way about him. Even if he knew all of this was true. But his defense system was on high alert and he could not let his guard down. Almost never Nathalie got angry, rarely talked back, and only questioned his motives for Adrien's sake, but in her current state, he was certain she could snap him in half.

“Don't bother, because I quit!” she snarled. “Hawkmoth and Mayura are over. You don't need me anymore.”

Something shifted in him. “They don't have to be.”

“What?”

“We don't need to stop.” He walked to her and took her hand. In her confusion, she let him. “We still have the miraculous, Hawkmoth and Mayura can operate from the underground. I'm sure, we'll find another sacrifice if we study the Grimoire more thoroughly. There's still a chance to get Ladybug and Chat Noir – they won't even notice!”

Nathalie pulled her hand away and took a step back, leaning on the wall next to the window. She didn't have the strength for this. Their villain times were over and she was relieved, although she'd miss their physical contact. No matter how bad they were fighting right now, part of her wanted to jump at him, hug him, and tell him, they'll figure it out together. But she couldn't; not when he was threatening to continue the very thing, she did not want to continue anymore. Not after today.

Part of her wanted to attack him, take the miraculous, leave this house and never look back. Let them figure out their own stuff. But she couldn't; not when Adrien was still in this house, at the mercy of a man who had lost his mind along with his wife. That kid needed her now more than ever and she wouldn't leave him here.

“You can't be serious. This is over, _we're_ over.”

“My Nathalie,” Gabriel stepped closer and trapped her with his hand on the wall next to her head. Ridden by anger, pain, and despair, he tried another approach to convince her. “You know damn well this isn't it. You won't leave Adrien. He needs his mother, and you want to make him happy, don't you? Think about his smile when he can finally have Emilie back in his arms.”

Nathalie dodged out of Gabriel's grasp and placed herself in the back of the room. Repressing the words she really wanted to say, she coldly went for, “We can't betray the heroes' trust by attacking them from behind.”

“You can't be serious! Over and over you hurt these kids, sent sentimonsters after them, tricked them, nearly killed them, and now you want don't want to steal their miraculous? Since when do you care about those fucking heroes?”

Her facade fell. “Since Adrien is one of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else got Chat Blanc vibes?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're idiots but I love them

Everything in Gabriel broke. “What?”

“Your son is Chat Noir.”

“Since when do you know?” He couldn't believe it.

“When he got his ring back, I was able to take a close look at him. Without magical interfering, it wasn't hard to see it's Adrien. I first got suspicious when he cared about me that much, but it took until his face was close; his eyes, I saw Adrien's eyes. I saw Emilie's.”

Gabriel fell to the ground, with his hand on his mouth. Each time he had fought Chat Noir, _Adrien_ , played in front of his eyes. “How could we not see it? All this time?”

“The talk after, when I knew. It was too obvious. I can't believe-” She couldn't finish without breaking into a series of sobs. This got way too real.

It had taken _everything_ in Nathalie not to tell Gabriel the second she found out, in case he'd do something stupid. Everything, not to hug Adrien at that moment and telling him it's okay and she supports him, distracting herself from the fact that she was actually the bad guy.

And when Gabriel came up with the idea of continuing, she couldn't hold it. She _had_ to tell him, convince him this was wrong. Not that it hadn't been wrong the whole time, she knew that. But it had since gotten from wrong to impossible. She couldn't fight that kid, she could never.

Gabriel looked at her with the broken eyes that mirrored her own, unable to say anything that didn't already hang between them.

Taking the opportunity, Nathalie ran for the bathroom, closed the door, and leaned against it until her last bit of strength left and she slid down, letting her feelings pour down her cheeks.

The kidnapping, the pain, the exhaustion, the enemy that has been their kid all along. How could she, how could _they_ , move on from that?

A knock on the door. “Nathalie, are you okay?” Gabriel heard her weeping, her struggle to get enough air in before forcing it out abruptly.

She nodded before she realized he couldn't see her. “I need a moment...please.”

“I'll be waiting here.” Gabriel sat down on the bed again and gave her privacy. He knew Nathalie wasn't someone to show feelings; he had only seen her cry about three times in all those years. Last when Emilie had passed.

Gabriel wasn't someone to cry. Emilie had always said he was some kind of robot who hadn't had any tear ducts, but it just wasn't his way of coping. Instead, he took his glasses in his hand and pinched two fingers against the spot between his eyebrows. Allowing the mess of thoughts to occupy his head, he sighed. And again. Once more, deeply.

Finally calming his breathing, he pushed his brain into a straight line again. It wasn't that he had never thought of Adrien being Chat Noir. The ring, his disappearances, Gorizilla. It all made sense. Yet, he hadn't seen it, hadn't _wanted_ to see it. It would have brought an end to the possibility of getting Emilie back, so he let himself be fooled by a guy with a helmet.

Gabriel could deal with that. The end of Hawkmoth, reconcile with Adrien - though he wouldn't tell him about his supervillainy until a reveal was inevitable. From Timetagger, he had already learned there would be a different Hawkmoth in the future. Whatever that meant. This only hope was, that Adrien wouldn't find out and hate him.

So, considering the alternatives he had imagined during long, sleepless nights, the actual timeline wasn't the worst that could happen. Adrien was safe – although he was the very hero, they'd been fighting – and Nathalie would at least not die. And Gabriel didn't found himself in prison. That was a win. The only thing that didn't advantage was the fact, that Emilie would be gone.

He could try and search for different approaches, magical potions or spells, but something inside him, made him feel like her revival wasn't a necessity anymore. That this family could survive without Emilie; he could.

Everything had changed over a period of just a few hours, and for the first time, he felt safe again. Not in constant fear of losing his son, his company, his freedom, his Nathalie. Like a burden was released from his shoulders. Gabriel broke the promise, and he hated himself for it, but it was a selfish one of Emilie to begin with. He saw that now.

Especially with Adrien's health at the stake. How many times had he been caught in Akuma attacks before they knew, he was in fact one of the main participants? Emilie should've known, Gabriel couldn't keep the kid from danger or locked up in the mansion all the time. He was a teenager and Nathalie was right when she had urged him to let Adrien go to public school. Let him have friends. Hang out with them. And whatever teenagers did these days. He wouldn't know given all the time he locked himself away from the outside world.

This was the right decision, he could feel it in his stomach.

Inhaling slowly, he heard Nathalie sniveling in the other room. Gabriel knew, how much the sunshine kid meant to her and how hard it must've been for her to find out the truth. Especially after using her as bait to get the Miraculous. And then, all the bad things he had said to her in rage? He couldn't make up for it, couldn't take it back.

He was _blinded_ , she'd been right when she called him an addict. Hearing it from her of all people, someone whose opinion he actually valued, hurt and opened his eyes at the same time. Gabriel needed her in more ways than just an accomplice. Never in life would he sacrifice her for Emilie, but he became aware that he'd never shown her, how important she was. Never had let her feel like she mattered, That she was the glue holding this broken family together. That she was the glue holding _him_ together.

“Nathalie.” He knocked at the door again. “Are you alright?”

There was a pause before she said, “Yes, I'm fine.” But the thickness of her voice betrayed her.

“Can you open the door?”

There was a shift when she crawled away, so he could enter. Nathalie sat on the floor, her head still turned, so Gabriel couldn't see her face. He shouldn't see her like this, even if he'd seen her in worse states.

When she didn't move, he dared to approach slowly. “I'm sorry,” he started and it felt like the word of the day. “I had no right to yell at you like this. To accuse you, to convince you, to...everything. I never wanted to be _that_ kind of man. I'm truly sorry.”

“So one moment you fire me and now you're sorry?” Nathalie's voice was dry.

“You were right with everything you said and I needed to hear it to get clarity. Adrien being Chat Noir...I would never fight him, you know this. I want to be there for him, for you. Everything will be fine, but please don't leave. I know you hate me, and I can understand that because I do, too, but I meant it when I said I can't lose you.”

Nathalie turned around. Her eyes were watery and her face was flushed red, but she smiled. “I could never hate you, Gabriel. And I'm sorry for the outburst-”

“It needed to come out, right? Don't worry.” Carefully kneeling down, she didn't recoil so he hugged her. As her hands reached his back, she held onto him like a lifeline. A few more sobs she couldn't stop escaped her, and Gabriel made sure to gently stroke her hair, without messing up the bun.

“It'll be okay. We'll get through this. Together,” he repeated like a mantra into her ear.

And for the first time, Nathalie thought she actually had a future.

They stayed for a while until Gabriel figured the cold tiles wouldn't be good for Nathalie and she should rather lay down in a bed. Besides, there was still the Deakumatization hanging over them like an elephant on a rope, crashing onto them once it was released.

“Can you stand?” She shook her head and only half because she wanted to be carried.

Like he had done a thousand times before, Gabriel slid one arm under her legs and went to wrap the other around her back when she hissed. “The scar,” Nathalie reminded him.

That little inexplicable cut had totally left his mind. “One second.” Thinking quickly, he went in front of her, let his left hand rest under her thigh while the other went for her back, careful not to touch the wound. As Gabriel lifted her up, Nathalie wrapped her arms around his neck, while he adjusted to her weight in front of him. That was the only time he was thankful for her light weight.

Swiftly, he carried her to the bed, before he could think about the closeness of her face, her body, and how good she felt in his arms.

When Gabriel reached the bed, he placed a knee on it so he could gently lay her down. Nathalie's back sunk in the sheets, but she didn't let go of his shoulders. And neither did he.

A moment passed between them where neither was sure if they were misinterpreting the atmosphere or if this wasn't their imagination.

Gabriel's hand gradually moved across Nathalie's thigh, from where he was holding her, just like Nathalie's finger played with his hair. Lost in each other's eyes, their faces so close it would only take one little lean-in. But neither dared. With all the things they had to talk about, everything they had confessed on the rooftop, this was the worst possible moment for another drama.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine kid

A knock on the door interrupted them before anyone could do something stupid. Gabriel jumped up as if he'd gotten out of a trance and went to the door, while Nathalie moves to sit against the headboard. The loss of his body against hers sent a shiver down her front, so she drew the lapels of her pajama top closer.

“Who's there?” Gabriel demanded.

“It's Adrien. I saw the video and recognized her room. I just want to know Nathalie's okay,” he sounded uncertain.

Gabriel looked back at Nathalie, who nodded, so he unlocked the door and opened it.

If Adrien was confused about why the door was locked in the first place, he didn't press. Instead, he came in and went straight to Nathalie. She didn't look bad, slightly tear-stained, but the shower had definitely helped her appearance.

“How are you?” Adrien asked, a little tear forming in his eye.

“I'm fine.” She sat up. Thanks to the Akumatization, her strength had come back quickly. “The doctor cleared me and ensured I'd be recovered in a few days.”

“What about the wounds? You don't have broken bones? Are you sure he...she? They? Checked you thoroughly?” He looked like a little puppy, kneeling next to the bed. If she could only tell him she wasn't hurt, because she couldn't be hurt.

“Dr. Martin did a detailed examination. No need to worry, Nathalie will be fine,” Gabriel aided. He should probably call their personal doctor, but considering she was in on the whole Miraculous issue since Emilie got sick, she would probably be fine with giving green light, if Gabriel told her to.

“I wanna hug you, but I don't want to hurt you.” Adrien's hand went to his neck, a nervous tick he got from his father.

“It's fine, I'm on pain meds. Come here.” Nathalie opened her arms and the kid crashed into her. “I'm fine.”

“I thought I lost you,” his voice was muffled. “I...I saw you on the roof and I couldn't lose another mom...” He started crying. Nathalie's heart clenched. Whether it was from him calling her _mom_ , when she absolutely didn't deserve that title, or holding him while he shook from cries, she was the reason for, she didn't know. Oh, that poor child. What he had been through. Losing Emilie, distancing from Gabriel, fighting him, fighting _them_ , being locked up while constantly having to aim for perfection, and now this.

She and Adrien had gotten close since Emilie left, and Nathalie knew he considered her part of the family. Yet, he had never addressed her as a mom-figure. She was proud of the child she raised, she was, and under different circumstances, she would be happy, though right now she felt nothing but guilt.

How could she have battled him, when she currently patted his golden hair? How could she send a Sentimonster after him, when she had helped him with his homework hours before? How could she kill the image of his great love, when she had saved him from three Akumas?

It was unforgiving. Only that it will never need to be forgiven because she didn't intend on destroying this family more than it already was. Yes, she encouraged Gabriel to tell Adrien about his activities, but how things went, she was certain it would be better if Adrien didn't know.

“I'm here, Adrien. I will never leave you.”

He only hugged her tighter. “I was so afraid. You got hurt and I couldn't help you. I...I watched the live broadcast, but still-”

“I know.”

“I'm so glad Hawkmoth's defeated. I don't know how much longer I could've withstood that. What he did to all those people. And now you. Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't have a chance. They failed. If it wasn't for Bunnyx, you'd-”

“I know.”

“What are you talking about?”

Nathalie took his head from her chest and forced his watery eyes to focus on her. “I said, I _know_. I meant it when I thanked you today.”

“What? No, you didn't-” Adrien's eyes went wide.

“Thank you for saving me, _Chat Noir_ ,” Nathalie smiled.

His first glance went to his father, and his expression pained Gabriel's heart. _Please don't ground me,_ it said. _Please don't take my Miraculous._

But Gabriel gave a short nod, and Nathalie spoke. “It's okay. I talked to your father and we support you. But please inform us when you leave the house.”

His face lit up, then shifted. “But Father's always busy.”

“This is going to change. I neglected you, I should've been there when you needed me after your mother's death, and-”

“Death?” Adrien cut in. “Not disappearance?”

Until now, they had always sugarcoated Emilie's whereabouts. But after everything that had happened, he deserved the truth. Part of it, anyway. He sat down on the bed next to Nathalie.

“Yes,” Gabriel came clean. “Your mother won't come back. I'm sorry.”

“I know. I figured she wouldn't have left us when she was sick. But why didn't you tell me? We could've had a funeral and everything. Say goodbye properly.”

“I tried to protect you, that's all I ever wanted. But I can't shield you from the truth forever. Not when you already fight villains as Chat Noir.” Gabriel grimaced while Adrien only grinned sheepishly in return. “We could still organize some kind of funeral if you'd like.”

“I don't know. It's been a year, and I think I've already accepted it. Can we talk about this another time?”

“Of course, Adrien. You've had a rough day. Get some rest, we'll discuss this whenever you're ready.”

“Actually, my friends throw a Hawkmoth defeat party. I was wondering if you'd let me attend?”

Whether he meant to go there as Chat Noir and celebrate with Ladybug, or Adrien who wanted to see all his friends that had been akumatized several times, Gabriel didn't ask. He wasn't certain, he actually wanted to know. Strange enough he'd celebrate the fall of his own father, though of course, he wasn't aware of that.

“Yes. But don't be home too late,” he said to the boy, who usually ran through the city in the middle of the night.

“Thank you, father,” Adrien beamed, and before Gabriel could process, he was captured in a tight hug from the ray of sunshine. After a moment, Gabriel returned the gesture. “You, too.” And then Nathalie was pulled in by Adrien, turning this into a group hug, that was awkward for everyone but the initiator himself.

“Look, kid. Told you they'd be cool.” The black Kwami materialized in the corner of their eyes.

Adrien let go and tried to shush his friend out of instinct. Nathalie knew talkative, boundaries-ignoring Kwamis too well.

“I'd say nice it's a pleasure,” Plagg turned to the adults, “but therefore I'd need to be excited to meet you.”

“Plagg! You can't just say that to my parents!” Adrien reprimanded.

Nathalie decided to ignore the blooming feeling in her chest.

“Relaaax, what can they do? Ground me? Ban me? Ha! I know too many things about this house, they won't dare.” Plagg shot a look at Gabriel and he wondered, how much this little rebel knew. He had to question Nooroo and Duusu. Though there was some sort of Kwami alliance, they could talk about things once the secret was out.

For the time being, he decided to give the Kwami his best glare.

“Stop it, Plagg!” Adrien tried to catch the black cat, only for him to morph through Adrien's hand.

“I want Camembert,” he demanded unbothered by his holder's attempt.

“What?”

“Every day, I'll get some cheese from you for breakfast. I know about your _unusual eating habits_.”

If he referred to their Kwami's idea of breakfast, it wouldn't be a problem to include him just to keep him quiet because undoubtedly he _knows_.

“Fine,” Gabriel deadpanned.

Adrien looked between them and something seemed to click in his mind. Oh, please no.

“Father?” He started. “Can I ask you something?”

Gabriel forced the words out, “sure.”

“It's about Lila. Since you know it was me, who went with her to give up my Miraculous, I can tell you. She threatened to tell you about my identity if I didn't agree to date her for a few months.”

Gabriel's face fell from the neutral expression into one of shock, which was a change so slightly only Nathalie noticed.

“But she didn't,” he thought of an appropriate word, “forced you to anything physical?”

“No, no! Publicly. She wanted fame. And some dinners with you because she somehow thought it would be funny,” Adrien shrugged.

That bitch. From the beginning, Gabriel had known she was no good, considering how she had infiltrated the mansion in the first place, willingly worked with Hawkmoth, and her stunt against that Marinette girl. Lila was impressive if used correctly, but could be just as dangerous.

Gabriel looked over to Nathalie who nodded.

“You won't have to date her,” Gabriel stated assuming that was Adrien's initial question. “I'll make sure, you never have to work with her again or be in her presence on any occasion other than school. Unfortunately, I can't terminate her contract with the brand just yet,” _because she'd threaten me, too_ , “but I'll get her as far away from you as possible.”

Nathalie put a reassuring hand on his arm, letting him know she'll get into it first thing in the morning. “Was there anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Adrien was relieved and went for another group hug.

Not as awkward as the first one, but there was definitely room for improvement.

“I'll see you later!” Adrien said once he let go.

Nathalie offered a little wave, “Text us in case you need anything.”

This, Gabriel thought, this he could get used to. Seeing Adrien so happy was something he missed since Emilie's demise. And Nathalie being so supportive, so good with that kid; he wondered how much he had forfeited during lonely hours in the lair.

Change was inevitable. For the sake of his family, he simply couldn't continue this downward spiral. Adrien apparently didn't hate him yet, but it wouldn't take long until the gulf between them became irreversible.

He tried; he had let Adrien go to their friends' party, didn't confine his superhero activities. It was just so _hard_ with Emilie's voice in his head screaming to protect the kid at all costs. No, Nathalie was right, when she pushed him to allow his son more freedom to be a normal kid. Why hadn't he listen to her sooner?

Because he couldn't. Gabriel wasn't able to let anything occupy his mind other than the wish to bring Emilie back. He was dazzled to be convinced this was the only way to make the family whole again. Meanwhile, Adrien had moved on – with none other than Nathalie.

_I've seen how close you and Nathalie have become. If she can make you happy again, then as far as I'm concerned, she's already part of the family._

It made Gabriel wonder how much he had not seen in those months. Adrien had always been social, he could observe people, read and befriend them even better than Emilie. Gabriel had none such talent, not even with a Miraculous that could pick up emotions. It literally told him what the other person was feeling and somehow he wasn't able to connect the dots.

Maybe because he had been too focused on the negativity. Using a Miraculous for evil purposes might lessen the ability to absorb positive emotions. Sometimes, when Adrien had hugged him, he had felt the boy's affection which was obvious even without empathic power. Sometimes, when Nathalie had been smiling at him, he could not only see the devotion in her face but also felt it faintly pulsing in his chest. Usually, she kept her feelings bottled up, but from time to time a fraction of fondness bled out of the stoic facade.

If Gabriel really concentrated, he could feel Nathalie right now. Not only her head on his shoulder, which she had placed there when Adrien left but also her sentiments: Contentment, affection, warmth. He figured that much by the gesture of physical contact. What bothered him was the throbbing underlying uneasiness that meant they couldn't wait too long to release the Akumatization.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye little butterfly - charming Hawkmoth ft. sassy Nathalie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Inkmadness on IG simultaneously drew the exact same scene. Weird telepathic shit, but she included Duusu, so I had to, too ^^

“We have to...”

“I know,” Nathalie sighed and lifted her head. “But I'll definitely take my pain meds first.”

“Hold on, I'll get them.” Gabriel went to the bathroom to open the medicine cabinet for the second time this day. Aspirin, cough medicine, contraceptive pill, antidepressants, painkillers. He took the box out and prepared a glass of water in the sink. Turning around, he saw Nathalie standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. She watched his hands.

“I'm able to fill a glass on my own, you know,” he pouted. No idea why Nathalie always thought he couldn't do anything himself.

“You literally asked me before, where your dishwasher was.”

“That was _one_ time. I don't see why you keep bringing that up.”

Nathalie raised one eyebrow and giggled. He found the sound adorable. “I have to pee, for fucks sake.”

Gabriel stepped away and heard the door shut. “Nooroo?” he addressed his Kwami.

The little purple thing morphed out of the cabinet where he had played with Duusu. “Yes, master?”

“We need to detransform Nathalie.” Nooroo nodded in acknowledgment. “Do you have any tips?”

“Well, I've seen longer Akuma possessions before. But with Miss Nathalie's miraculous-damaged health, I'm not sure what to expect. She'll have trouble breathing and feel fatigued after the long enhancement of strength, from what I've witnessed before. Though most accommodated to it quickly, sir. I hope she does, too.”

Just like the one case in the medical show he loved to watch. A baby who had a heart tumor removed, went into ventricular fibrillation until the heart learned to beat without its added weight. “Thank you. Nooroo, dark wings rise.” A purple wave lit up the room and Hawkmoth stood 20 centimeters taller.

When Nathalie exited the bathroom, she had already downed the meds.

“A hand, Miss?” When Hawkmoth leaned down and held out his hand, she couldn't help but smile. As much as she was annoyed by his tendency for being dramatic, she loved it when he was doing it for _her_. So she took his arm like they were going to the Met Gala and he helped her onto her side of the bed like she was entering a limousine.

What was even weirder, was the fact that she had a side on her own bed. She didn't know when it had established, but she always was at the door side and he was at the other. When they were studying the Grimore or when he made sure she didn't die in her sleep, he was always at her left side. She had never questioned it.

When Nathalie was laying comfortably, he pressed a kiss to her hand and smirked. Gabriel Agreste was extra, but Hawkmoth was a full-on drama queen. He strode to the bathroom to retrieve her glass of water and placed it on the bedside table next to the coffee pot. In case she needed something to drink when her throat got dry, he wouldn't have to get up.

Carefully, the ridiculously tall man laid down on his side and shifted closer to Nathalie, facing her.

“Do the painkillers already work?” Hawkmoth asked.

“I'm akumatized,” she retorted lightheartedly. “I could literally jump through the window and roll on the asphalt without feeling a thing.”

“Touché,” he grinned and looked into her bright blue eyes. “Come here.”

Nathalie gladly snuggled into his open arms. Being in bed with Gabriel was hot enough, but cuddling into Hawkmoth's strong chest, she felt completely secure in his embrace. Despite being held by Paris' most feared supervillain.

“Take all the time you need.”

“Just one moment.” Nathalie hugged him closer and he immediately responded. She'd be damned, if she didn't use all the cozy moments she could get. Nathalie felt her feelings for so long now, knowing he would, he _could_ never return them. Gabriel's signals had been mixed, he had never been the physical, emotional sort, but she would enjoy every bit of affection he'd give her. So who'd care, if she pressed her face into his soft purple suit, feeling his heart beating a little faster than it should – probably out of nervousness – and his gloved hands stroking her back gently. It didn't mean anything.

“Are you ready?” Hawkmoth whispered in Nathalie's ear.

“Nope,” she sighed, but knew there wasn't a way out. She was afraid as hell, and she knew he could feel it with a Miraculous that picked up negative emotions. Especially when those emotions were literally squeezed against it.

“Just breathe.” Nathalie didn't even open her eyes when she heard the snap of his fingers. It felt like she was being thrown in ice-cold water, pushing all the air out of her lungs. Her arm fell loosely to her side when she didn't have the strength to keep it on Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth watched the purple fog vanish and the small, white butterfly escaped from in between them. Nathalie went limp, but he could hear her forceful, shallow breaths. Like she could die any moment, he hugged her even closer and kept whispering into her hair like a mantra. “Everything's gonna be fine, Nathalie...just breathe...just keep breathing...you're strong...keep going...please.”

“G-Gabriel,” Nathalie stuttered, but she couldn't force out more.

“I'm here...I'm not gonna leave you...never.”

It felt like an eternity until Nathalie's breathing became more normal and the feeling of being body-slammed by a giant brick subsided. Not for a moment, Hawkmoth stopped stroking her hair while mumbling sweet nothings.

“I'm cold.” Fortunately, the whole deakumatization process hadn't been as bad as Nathalie had expected. Worrying about it all day usually made things worse than they actually would be. And she was simply glad it was over. Catalyst had been worse: Her illness had been more unstable and she really hadn't figured that the akumatization would interfere with the peacock-sickness.

Hawkmoth pulled the topper that laid by their feet up to Nathalie's neck and his upper back. The strength in her arm came back and she hugged his waist again, letting her head rest between the black lapels of his suit.

For a minute, Hawkmoth kept stroking her back until he asked, “Should I detransform?”

“No,” came her muffled voice. If she had a kink for evil butterfly man, she would never admit it. As well as she obviously didn't write fanfiction about Hawkdaddy.

The exhaustion took Nathalie over pretty fast and Hawkmoth heard her steady breaths against him. It was only then that Duusu came into his view.

“Is Miss Nathalie going to be alright?” the Kwami asked, though Hawkmoth was quick to put a finger to his lips to shush her shrill tone.

“She will be fine,” he said in a low voice

“I'm really worried about her,” Duusu admitted quietly, looking at Nathalie's sleeping form.

Hawkmoth sighed. “Me, too.”

“She told me what happened today. Do we have to leave you?”

“I'm not sure.” He didn't want to think about it. Bunnyx had let them keep the miraculous, but even she didn't know for how long. It would be sooner or later that Ladybug and Chat Noir, _Adrien_ , would demand the jewels back in the miracle box. And to be honest, Gabriel didn't really trust himself to not use the brooch for evil.

Duusu nestled into her owner's neck. Hawkmoth knew she loved to cuddle with Nathalie. Nooroo did, too, but Gabriel would keep _that_ a secret.

Shielding Nathalie's eyes, he whispered, “Nooroo, dark wings fall.”

The butterfly creature went straight to Gabriel's neck and the man didn't stop him. Thankfully Nathalie didn't stir, appearing to be in deep slumber and as he watched her, he fell into sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what ya think!  
> I basically just started writing, so all comments are appreciated and help me keep going <3


End file.
